fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magia Erebea
Magia Erebea (闇の魔法 (マギア・エレベア), Yami no Mahō; Literally "Dark Magic") is one of the two Demon-exclusive magics born from the Original Demon's power, this one being derived from the "dark forces", as opposed to the power of chaos of Trapezohedron. It is a Caster Magic that requires specific conditions for demons to achieve, thus it excludes the likes of Etherious and artificial demons, but is possible to be achieved by those who are perfect hybrids of pure demon blood. Alternatively, Magia Erebea is known as Gomorrha (ゴモラ, Gomora), after its trademark and most versatile spell, that's most likely to be used. Description Magia Erebea is a magic that controls what is known as the "dark forces", natural elements or concepts of the universe, all relating to the "dark", a simple term used to refer to the collective of forces the Original Demon dominated over, alongside chaos. Things that account as dark forces go from the obvious, such as darkness, shadows, "evil" and corruption, to things more conceptual and less notable, such as nothingness, void, gravity and gravitational pulls and nightmares among others, such as the creation of mindless soldiers of the dark forces that follow the user's commands without question. Much like Trapezohedron, Magia Erebea is like a Second Origin for demons, but is much more conditional and difficult to learn and master than Trapezohedron. Exposure to "natural dark forces" is a requirement to begin learning it, allowing dark forces to be around the demon for prolonged period of time, so that their body would begin to identify it, and synchronize it with their magic origin. The common training being a dark cave where a demon would lie for days, or even months, and attempt to fully imbue their magic origin with the darkness. Having a master of Magia Erebea as a teacher makes the training much easier than it otherwise would be if done alone. Manipulating the dark forces via Magia Erebea allows the user to perform various feats, others having an "affinity" to one dark force that they excel in, in comparison to the other forces. They are capable of bending shadows and darkness, cutting off all light and color in the blink of an eye, erase objects they come in contact by using nothingness, open portals to other locations with the power of the void, in addition to many more varying applications that can be either offensive or defensive, with the occasional supporitve spell. It possesses the potential to allow the user to have complete dominance over more than just one element or power. However, the magic is not without weaknesses. Whenever Magia Erebea is used, luminiscient lines, with a color differing from user to user, appears on the flesh, taking the form of several intricate markings around the body. These lines cause pain whenever the dark forces are manipulated, making the user sometimes reconsider an attack, with stronger spells causing more pain than others, resulting in a burning sensation by the marking. In addition, the dark forces have no loyalties, and are likely to "betray" the user. A simple offensive spell may backfire for no reason, harming the user more than it would harm the opponent, or a supportive spell only worsening the user's condition, making them weaker. Even masters are wary of the small percentage of chance that the dark forces will go against them and kill them. In a similar manner to Trapezohedron, the user's soul is in peril, but not in the sense that it would be destroyed, rather, the dark forces could "consume" the user's soul. This applies solely for the inexperienced users, while mastered have more or less "conquered" the dark forces, securing the safety of their soul. Once a soul is consumed, the user becomes an empty husk, still living, only soulless and without any will to move or live, being free to be controlled by the dark forces without consequences. Interestingly, when the markings of Magia Erebea appear ont he user's flesh, all forms of healing, natural or otherwise, become "locked", making any injury the user suffers much more grievous than it normally would, and serious wounds even worse. This could force the user to stop using Magia Erebea, all for the sake of being treated, due to the growing severity of their condition as a battle prolongs itself. Tenebris Vi Tenebris Vi (闇軍 (テネブリスビ), Yamigun lit. Dark Force) is a transformation initiated by the user of Magia Erebea by letting in large amounts of the dark forces into their bodies. Similar to Diminished Trapezohedron, it is used as a power-up to change the tide of battle. Unlike Diminished Trapezohedron, Tenebris Vi is more about versatility, as opposed to the destructive scope of Trapezohedron, despite large scale destruction being possible by proficient users. Tenebris Vi can be accessed by any user, requiring the most basic control over the dark forces, allowing it to transfigure their body and form. However, only proficient users are capable of maintaining control over themselves when in Tenebris Vi, due to the dark forces influences the users in a subtle manner without them noticing. This can cause the user's personality to become embodiments of the dark forces, being empty, evil dark versions of themselves. When in the form of Tenebris Vi, the user's body undergoes transfigurations that change their overall appearance in different ways. Most commonly, the user's hair goes ashen white, embodiying the "nothingness" and "void" of the dark forces, while the markings on their body become more like tattoos, losing their luminiscience, no longer hurting when the dark forces are manipulated. Horns, claws and blackened eyes are other common traits the user undergoes, turning them into far more demonic versions of themselves. However, some users become much more monstrous, growing larger, more bulky, resulting in forms unrecognizable from the demon's regular form. This occurs to demons who are far less "in tune" with the dark forces, causing their bodies to be horrifically morphed without their control. Essentially, a form that is closer to the user's original appearance shows the user's more stable control over the dark forces, not allowing themselves to be turned into something they are not. Interestingly, a demon can cause themselves to become more monstrous if they so wish, sometimes making it worse than what would naturally happen, which grants greater power most of the time. Tenebris Vi's first and foremost advantage is it increases the user's power when using any Magia Erebea spell, granting a previously weak spell enough power to trample over the might of a giant. All magic the user previously had is also no longer usable, with the only exception being the other demon exclusive magic, Trapezohedron, allowing both magics to be used together. A demon's dark force affinity also becomes much more powerful than before, the scale and strength behind them dwarfing all the other forces at their disposal, more often than not resulting in the user focusing on their affinity and use the other dark forces as mere supplmenetary spells. Interestingly, the demon's body also changes, as they can embody their dark force affinity. This can result in the body turning elastic, embodying "formlessness" of void, becoming "heavier" with gravity, or simply become an intangible shadow of darkness. In terms of physical enhancements, the user doesn't gain as much as they would with Trapezohedron. This is due to Magia Erebea having no effect on the user's body, thus they do not increase or decrease physical abilities. The only times physical abilities are increased are when the user is turned into a monstrous Tenebris Vi, due to increased size being a common factor, resulting in harder flesh and stronger punches. This means a user of Magia Erebea is more likely to be overpowered by a user of Trapezohedron, showing a clear superiority in an area. The user's own strength becomes a factor in winning a battle of physical might against another Trapezohedron. Tenebris Vi doesn't possess as much horrible weaknesses as Diminished Trapezohedron. There is no risk of the user's body being absolutely destroyed, leaving not even their soul to pass on, turning into absolute nothingness. Instead, the user's soul is in danger of being "consumed" by the dark force, which can occur if Tenebris Vi becomes unstable due to the user being unable of maintaining it focused, controlling Magia Erebea's power and keeping it at bay, not allowing it to run rampart against their orders; "betray" them. Force of Opposition Force of Opposition (軍の対, Gun no Tai) is the name referring to a portion of the dark forces that was abandoned and left to rot, due to being seen as insignificant. However, said power was grasped by other demons, who molded it to what would function as a fullproof method to combat Magia Erebea users, with power that is equal to it with opposing powers, thus denoting to its name as the Force of Opposition. It requires first mastery over Magia Erebea, due to being a transformation in and of itself, which is the only way to access the Force of Opposition. Said transformation surrounds and imbues the flesh of the demon with white energy, as well as embedding intricate markings around the skin. As a power meant to oppose Magia Erebea, the dark forces, the Force of Opposition possesses the power known as "colorless darkness" (無色闇, Mushoku Yami), the white energy that is generated and controlled by the users. Said colorless darkness is what allows the Force of Opposition to undergo its effects and combat Magia Erebea, the most prominent aspect of the colorlness darkness being "space". Using the white energy, the user is capable of bending space by spreading their influence using the colorless darkness, creating more room, erasing space using it, thus achieving a form of teleportation, punching an enemy from a distance away via bends in space, among many more abilities. Another effect of the colorless darkness, that Magia Erebea lacks, is the ability to heal, extending to repairing destroyed constructions, healing injuries, as well as restoring things to their original form before being destroyed, aged or ruined, returning them to their prime form. This also applies to the demons, thus making them capable of regenerating from grievous injuries, which Magia Erebea's Tenebris Vi prevents. However, it is still possible to be killed instantly once the heart or brain is destroyed, the pain is also still relevant, thus, no matter how much the demon can heal, the pain can still be crippling. In addition, maintaining the transformed state requires large amounts of magic energy to be constantly used, which only increases when spells are used. This means Force of Opposition has a smaller time frame to be used, in comparison to Magia Erebea, which can be used much longer and efficiently. Spells *'Gomorrha' (ゴモラ, Gomora): Trivia *The name is obviously the same as Magia Erebea from Negima and UQ Holder, the only thing they share being the name. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic